Integrated chips used in modern electric devices (e.g., computers, cell phones, televisions, etc.) contain memory that stores data and/or programs. During operation, an integrated chip can access the data and/or programs stored in memory. Once accessed, the programs can be executed by a processing unit (e.g., a CPU) to perform a function for a user.
One common form of memory that is widely used in modern day integrated chips is static random access memory (SRAM). SRAM is a volatile memory that stores data in a latch type structure comprising cross-coupled inverters. During a write operation, bit lines are configured to write data (e.g., a “0” or a “1”) into an SRAM cell. During a read operation, bit lines are configured to receive data from the SRAM cell.